1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile apparatus for compressing crop such as hay, straw, grass or other forage crops into bales, hereinafter referred to as a baler.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Balers are known in which crop is compressed, as a result of friction between the crop and walls of a compression chamber into which the crop is packed and lengths of the thus compressed crop are sequentially tied to provide bales of crop. The bales provided by such a baler are of relatively low density.
An object of the invention is to provide a baler which is capable of producing bales of higher density than produced by such known balers. A further object is to provide a baler which provides such bales of higher density and which have a larger volume than bales provided by such known balers.